Ant-Man (film)
Ant-Man is a movie now in early production and is intended to be the twelfth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It will launch "Phase 3". Plot To be added Cast *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Michael Douglas as Hank Pym *Michael Pena as to-be-confirmed-character Production History Wright and Cornish originally wrote a treatment for Artisan that focused on Scott Lang as a burglar. Artisan, looking for a family-oriented movie, passed on the script. A few years later when Marvel executives Kevin Feige and Ari Arad asked if Wright was interested in writing a script on any of the Marvel titles, Wright offered the Ant-Man script.Exclusive: Edgar Wright Talks Ant-Man, Edward Douglas, Superhero Hype, 7-26-06 In February 2007, Wright reported that the film was on hold while they worked on revising the script. Exclusive: Hot Fuzz Helmer Commences Them Steve Head, IGN, 2-15-07 In March 2008, Wright told Empire magazine that a second draft of the script was being written. Known for being a comedic writer, the director noted that the film would not be overtly comedic, but that it would be "more of a full-on action adventure sci-fi film but with a comedic element,"Exclusive: Edgar Wright Talks Ant Man Empireonline.com, 3-10-08 and that it would not be a spoof. He confirmed that, at that time, the script included both Henry Pym, as the original 1960s character from "Tales to Astonish", and Scott Lang as his 1980s/1990s successor in the Ant-Man role. Wright says the story is very character-driven, and a new twist on an origins story. To influence his writing, he researched nanotechnology. Writer of Ant-Man comicbook movie says it will be in same style as Iron Man David Bentley, The Coventry Telegraph, 6-30-08 Since finished wrapped Scott Pilgrim vs. The World, Wright said "I can't do two things at once, so that Scott Pilgrim is finished I will return to doing another draft of Ant-Man." Edgar Wright Going Back to Work on Ant-Man After Scott Pilgrim vs. The World Wright revealed to Josh Horowitz that they have already turned in a 3rd draft for the script. 'Ant-Man' Movie Wouldn't Just Be For 'Avengers' Experts, Director Says In May, 2012, a "teaser" image of the movie was presented via Twitter by writer and director Edgar Wright. Feige stated as well that the movie was "as close as it’s ever been".Edgar Wright Teases Ant-Man With Mysterious Image - Spinoff Online On June 28, 2012, it was revealed that Wright had filmed a Test Reel for the film.Edgar Wright Directing 'Ant-Man' Test Reel (Exclusive) On July 12, 2013, Wright revealed that the film's script is finished. Edgar Wright: 'Ant-Man script is complete' - video On August 26, 2013, Wright told Collider that the film will be in pre-production in October and will start filming next year.Edgar Wright Talks THE WORLD’S END, Deleted Scenes, IMAX, 3D, Dwayne Johnson, ANT-MAN, His Sci-Fi Movie COLLIDER, and So Much More On December 19, 2013, Paul Rudd was officially announced to have been cast as 'Ant-Man'. Production The film will be shot in Fayette County, Georgia. Trivia *Joseph Gordon-Levitt was considered for the role of Scott Lang/Ant-Man. *Jessica Chastain turned down the lead female role due to scheduling conflicts. *Adrien Brody had been interested in playing Ant-Man. Gallery Ant.jpeg|Teaser from Edgar Wright. Ant-Man Movie (Test Footage) 1.jpg|Ant-Man from the Comic Con test footage. Ant-Man Movie (Test Footage) 3.jpg|Ant-Man from the Comic Con test footage. ANTMAN_FOOTAGE_002.png marvel_antman_front-610x343.jpg ant-man2.png ant-man1.png marvelphasetwopreview1-590x343.jpg Ant-man-movie-set.jpg|Set photo Videos File:Edgar Wright Discusses Ant-man|Edgar Wright Discusses Ant-man File:Comics History 101 Who Is Ant-Man?|Comics History 101: Who Is Ant-Man? References External links * imdb * wikipedia Category:Ant-Man Category:Development Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Upcoming Films